In such a battery forklift, it is important that the leakage of lubricating oil from a case that accommodates the reduction device be prevented. Patent document 1 describes an example of a structure that prevents the leakage of lubricating oil from a case.
Patent document 1 describes a reduction device that includes a housing accommodating a differential mechanism, which includes a drive pinion. The housing includes a differential carrier and a rear cover. The differential carrier includes a rotation support that rotatably supports the drive pinion. The drive pinion engages with and rotates a bevel gear that is partially immersed in lubricating oil in an oil reservoir formed in the housing. A restriction plate is arranged above the oil reservoir to limit excessive supply of lubricating oil. The restriction plate limits the amount of lubricating oil that is supplied to the rotation support when the bevel gear rotates. This prevents the leakage of lubricating oil from a gap formed between the rotation support and the housing.